In My Daughter's Eyes
by journey maker
Summary: This is based on the Martina McBrides song by the same name. Please read and review.


Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh or the song in this chapter..

Chapter One

_Tea was holding their little baby girl in her arms and as the baby grabbed hold of her finger, Tea thought about a song that she had heard and it brought tears to her eyes. _

_The song was about a mother who like her was holding her baby and she thought about how her daughter would see her when she grew up._

_Like the woman in the song, Tea too was wondering if her daughter would understand that she was a miracle, you see Tea had an old injury that when she asked her doctor, he told her, "I really don't think that you can get pregnant yet alone be able to carry a baby to full term._

_When Tea and Seto got married, she was honest with him about how she might not be able to give birth to a child, and as Seto told her, "If that's true, then we can adopt."_

_One day after they had been married for two years and had tried numerous times to have a baby, she got sick and thought it was the flu. Seto took her to the doctor and he ran tests to see what was wrong._

_The doctor called her a couple of days later and told her, "Mrs. Kaiba, I have good news for you, you don't have the flu, and you're going to have a baby."_

_Tea almost dropped the phone, she then asked the doctor, "Will I be able to carry this baby to full term?" The doctor then told her, "I'd like you to come in tomorrow and we'll run some tests and I'll have an answer for you when the results come back."_

_That evening after she and Seto had dinner, Tea said, "The doctor called today." Seto was concerned and asked, "What did he say?"_

_Tea smiled at him and she said, "We're going to have baby." Seto was up and out of his chair so fast that the chair nearly crashed into the wall._

_Seto knelt beside her chair and asked, "Are you alright?" She reached out, touched the side of his face, and said, "We're just fine, I have to go see the doctor in a couple of days, then he'll run some tests and then he'll be able to tell me if I can carry our baby to term."_

_Seto stood up and held out his hand, Tea stood up, he took her into his arms, and he kissed her and said, "I'm taking you to see the doctor, I want to make sure that you and the baby are alright." _

_She kissed him and said, "I love you with all my heart." Then he took her hand and they walked to the living room and as they sat down on the couch, Seto reached for the phone and called his brother._

_Mokie was away to College in England, when the phone rang, Mokie said, "Kaiba here, can I help you?"_

_Seto then said, "You're going to be an Uncle." Mokie yelled and jumped off the bed and nearly fell over the chair, he was so excited, then he asked, "How's Tea."_

_Seto told him, "She's alright." Tea took the phone and said, "Your brother has gone bonkers." Mokie laughed and then he said, "How's the baby?" Tea told him about how the doctor was going to run tests to make sure that she'd be able to carry the baby to term."_

_Mokie then said, "Please call and let me know, Tea I'm so excited knowing that I'm going to be an Uncle." Tea promised that she'd call and then as she hung up the phone, Seto took her into his arms and said, "I love you with all my heart and as he placed his hand over her stomach, he said, and I love our baby too."_

_Tea is now in her eighth month, her feet are swollen, she's so big she can barely fit into any of her clothes and she thinks that she's as big as a whale. Seto has taken a few weeks off work, Roland is helping run Kaiba Corp., because Seto wants to be home in case Tea goes into labor._

_Mokie is coming home next week, he wants to be home when the baby is born. One night after they were in bed, Tea woke Seto saying, "Seto my water's broke."_

_Seto got up so fast that he fell out of bed and hit the floor, he then got up and grabbed the phone and called Roland saying, "Tea's water has broke, please get the car, we have to get her to the hospital. _

_Seto then called her doctor and told him and then he helped her get changed and as they walked down the stairs, Roland was at the door, he picked her up and carried her down the stairs to the car, then as Seto got in beside her, Roland drove them to the hospital._

_Tea was in labor for six hours, then as Seto stood beside her, she gave birth to a little baby girl, the baby weighed six pounds, seven ounces, and was nineteen inches long._

_Seto cut the umbilical cord, then as the Nurse placed the baby in his arms, he looked down at his daughter and said, "Welcome home my little girl." Then Seto showed Tea their daughter and he said, "Thanks for giving birth to our daughter, she looks just like her mommy."_

_When they brought their daughter home, Mokie was there and as Roland opened the door and Seto walked in with Tea beside him, carrying their daughter, Mokie said, "She's so beautiful, what did you name her?"_

_Tea looked down at their daughter and she said, "Her name is Rachael Marie Kaiba." Helga came out of the kitchen and as she saw the baby she said, "This calls for a celebration, I'm going to cook a very special dinner tonight."_

_So as I said at the beginning of my story, Tea was holding her daughter in her arms and was singing along with the song, this is the song she sang:_

_**"In My Daughter's Eyes" by Martina McBride**_

In my daughter's eyes I am a hero  
I am strong and wise and I know no fear  
But the truth is plain to see  
She was sent to rescue me  
I see who I wanna be  
In my daughter's eyes

In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal  
Darkness turns to light and the  
world is at peace  
This miracle God gave to me gives me  
strength when I am weak  
I find reason to believe  
In my daughter's eyes

And when she wraps her hand  
around my finger  
Oh it puts a smile in my heart  
Everything becomes a little clearer  
I realize what life is all about

It's hanging' on when your heart  
has had enough  
It's giving more when you feel like giving up  
I've seen the light  
It's in my daughter's eyes

In my daughter's eyes I can see the future  
A reflection of who I am and what will be  
Though she'll grow and someday leave  
Maybe raise a family  
When I'm gone I hope you see how happy  
she made me  
For I'll be there  
In my daughter's eyes

_When Seto came into the room, he watched his wife dancing with their daughter in her arms and as he listened to the words of the song, he walked over, he took them in to his arms, and he whispered._

"_She'll know that you are special, that you gave birth to her because we wanted a child, you are now and will always be Rachael's hero."_

_THE END.._


End file.
